My Insane Lover
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Deidara is a drug user he has a bad problem so his brother and friends decide to take him back home where its secluded but they never thought they would run into old friends and enemies and what about the red head everyone seems to hate everyone besides deidara will they be able to stay together this time or will they be separated again.


Deidara watched the scenery pass it was all woods, he was very annoyed he came here with his friends ino, sakura, naruto, sai, and karin. They were bringing him out to his home town in the middle of no where because they thought he had a problem. Deidara sighed and thought 'me and naruto haven't been home since we were kids I wonder if anything changed'?

Deidara glanced at naruto he was sitting next to him and his girlfriend karin was hanging on him, deidara shook his head and thought 'that idiot its so obvious he's gay yet he sits there and denies denies denies'. Deidara sat up when they finally reached the town they stopped at a red light deidara's eyes landed on a red head crossing the street he gasped and an image flew threw his head deidara mumbled "sasori". He opened the door sakura looked back and yelled "hey deidara what are you doing"?

He ignored her and took off running towards the red head deidara felt the desperate need to be near him he grabbed his shoulder turning him around the red head glared and snapped "wha-" but stopped. His eyes widened he stood there dumbfounded deidara smiled brightly and said "sasori no danna"?

Sasori nodded and said "how why I don't understand" deidara smiled sadly and said "I'm back for the summer my mother died last year and well I didn't take it very well so my friends felt the need to drag me out here so they could help me". Sasori's eyes dulled and he said "only for the summer why so short why not stay we can be together again no one can get in our way this time I've waited so long for you to come back".

Deidara looked down and said "I'm sorry sasori I just-" deidara was cut off when someone yelled "hey deidara what the hell is wrong with you"! The honey blonde looked back and saw sakura, karin, and naruto running towards him. Deidara rolled is eyes and said "sorry I just saw someone who I was really close to awhile ago" naruto looked over and when blue met brown he glared heatedly and said "when the hell did they let you out"? Sasori glared back and said "they never put me in your forgetting my father is the mayor of this town and I never did anything wrong".

Naruto pushed deidara behind him and said "you locked my brother down in a basement for 6 months until someone found him and you say nothings wrong with that"? Sasori stepped forward and yelled "I did it to protect him your drunkard father was beating him if deidara disappeared for awhile and your family moved on then he would be safe and we would have stayed together but that damn uchiha just had to get involved it was a perfect plan and your brother agree'd to it but the thought of all the pain being put on you made him want to leave half way threw I couldn't allow that so I chained him up we were in it together"!

Naruto was pissed and he said "there's something wrong with your head but nevermind just stay the hell away from my brother". Naruto turned dragging deidara with him the honey blonde looked back at the red head and frowned sasori was pissed he glared at naruto and said "I won't let you get in my way again you annoyance".Deidara sat in the car his back to naruto he was pissed!

The honey blonde glared out the window and thought 'how dare he ruin my perfect moment with sasori after so long getting to see him again all ruined thanks to that idiot'. Naruto sighed and said "look deidara I'm sorry but you need to stay away from that guy he's dangerous and you know it he locked you in a basement because we were going to leave, how is that even remotely sane"? Deidara sighed and said "you just don't know him like I do he's not a bad guy just misunderstood that's all". Naruto rolled his eyes sakura sighed feeling awkward and said "hey guys were almost to the cabin".

They all looked out the window deidara was the first to speak "no way in hell am I staying in this dump". They pulled into the drive way naruto got out and said "well it's not that bad"? The three girls looked at him like he was an idiot naruto grinned sheepishly and said "well it just needs some fixing up". Deidara rolled his eyes and said "it needs more than fixing up it needs to be torn down and rebuilt". Deidara sighed and thought 'this is going to be a long summer'.


End file.
